


Light of My World

by Lirisa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Roy, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blinded Roy Mustang tells his feelings about being blinded and his realtonship with Edward Elric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of My World

I was afraid of the darkness. Flames surrounded me and yet none could lit my world. I didn’t wish to admit it. I felt that I was incomplete. It was quite daunting to adjust to being without sight.

I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss my sight. I miss seeing Ed laying about with me when he would allow himself a smile at my direction. I definitely miss his cocky smile and little pouting.

Edward is there by my side. Despite his reservations and misgivings, he accepted a promotion to colonel to be closer to me,even if he won’t admit it. I like hearing his chuckle when soldiers and dignitaries address the new Fuhrer. I guess he’ll always see me as the pompous colonel he met three years ago.

Then he would be there when needed someone to comfort me. Whether it was the loss of my sight or my comrade and friend, Brigadier General Maes Hughes.

I may miss seeing his smile, but feeling a soft kiss on my cheek or having him wrap my arms around his warm body and hard steel is no less enjoyable.

He’s same cocky little brat he’s always been. I can still hear the excitement in his voice when he says my name or the way he lets automail slide over my body over me, and knowing he loves me lights the darkness.

Ed helped me see that I’m the same man I’ve always been,and if it wasn’t for him guiding me, I would have lost myself in the darkness. He has committed himself to me,and I hope to return his commitment this day and much more to come. I’m not incomplete without my sight, but I would be with you, Ed.


End file.
